Wind beneath my wings
by kaydi
Summary: During Graduation, Sirius is expected to give a short speech. As he waits his turn, he thinks back and realizes just how much he owes to his friends, and especialy to Remus.


I heard this song and I started bawling. James, Sirius, and Remus came right to my mind. 

I own nothing. Bette Midler owns the song ( lucky her) and Sirius, James and Remus are real people and can not be owned. 

Hope ya like. Please review and any flames will be given to Sirius and he will use them to annoy Snape so don't even bother

Wing beneath my wings

"Moony, is my badge on straight?"

"Of course Padfoot." Remus adjusted his friends prefect badge. "Prongs is almost done. Come on." 

They waited for their friend to finish his head boy speech. And joined him.

Toady is the last day. Sirius thought. The last day we'll ever be kids. He thought of all the times they had shared here.

He smiled when he remembered the pranks.

He remembered the good times and bad times. And how his friends had been there for him. Every single time.

He glanced at Remus. His face was shinning with pride for James and Sirius. Sirius frowned. James and him always got attention. Remus never did. But it never seemed to bother him. But he would have never had known all he was capable of if Remus wasn't his friend.

__

Oh, oh, oh, oh -  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind.

He smiled when he remembered all Remus had done for him. But you don't get awards for having fun, or making someone feel worth while.

__

So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strain.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.

Every thing his friend had gone through, no one deserved it less than Remus. No one deserved to be abandoned and feared because of what they were once a month. But Remus never complained. He was always there to help them. If it was with their homework or girl troubles, he was always there.  
_Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings._

I wish I could be like that. He thought. People come to me if they want to laugh. They go to Remus if they need to talk. He's kind and honest. With out him, I don't know where I would be._  
It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you.  
_Remus hadexcepted him as a friend with out question. Remus was trusting and he never gave up on you. Of all of us he is the only one who never gave up one Peter. He thought_  
Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings._

Remus nudged him just then. Sirius jerked. 

"They just announced you." Sirius grinned at him then got up. As he walked down the isle to get his diploma his thoughts drifted back to seven years ago. 

Back to that first day on the train, Remus, James and him had fit perfectly. 

For the first time he wondered what kind of person would he be if he had not made friends with James and Remus._  
Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

"And here is our head prefect." Dumbeldore handed him his diploma and Sirius stepped up to the podium. James gave him a thumbs up.

Sirius glanced down at his notes and tossed them aside._  
  
Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings._

"Thanks, but I'm not the one who should be up here. I wouldn't be in this place, I wouldn't be standing here if it weren't for my friends. James Potter and Remus Lupin."

There was an enthusiastic applause.

"You want a perfect Hogwarts student, get Remus. He's one of the best friends anyone could have. Yet he never gets any glory. And it's about time he did. They don't give out medals for listening. Or just being there.

I would have never known what I could do if it weren't for him." He winked and Remus and James who smiled knowingly.

"They are, oh what's the saying? Oh yeah. The wind beneath my wings."

The hall burst into thunderous applause and several students dragged Remus up to the front. He grinned, bright red. James, Sirius, and Remus, grinned at each other, then they took one final bow._  
Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you,  
thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings._


End file.
